


flintwood

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flintwood, M/M, Quidditch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Зарисовки про Флинта и Вуда.





	1. Футбол

Два молодых человека шли вдоль трибун ливерпульского стадиона, то и дело сверяясь с билетами. 

– Желтый... И что это, мать его, значит? – буркнул Маркус.

– Вроде бы, это цвет сектора, – Оливер задумчиво обвел взглядом трибуны и показал в сторону. – Нам туда.

Они спустились по ступеням, прошли вглубь сектора и опустились на пластиковые сиденья желтого цвета.

– Экскуро, – прошептал Флинт в картонный стакан, что сжимал в руке, и снял с него крышку. Из внутреннего кармана ветровки он достал флягу и влил в пустой стакан виски.

– Как ты пронес ее через металлоискатель? – изумился Оливер.

– Вуд, ты как школу закончить умудрился? Трансфигурировал я ее.

Маркус постучал горлышком фляги о край стакана, вытряхивая внутрь последние капли. Убрав флягу, он сделал глоток и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

– А эти магглы тоже хороши, могли бы и пиво продавать, – отметил он.

– Кажется, это какая-то мера безопасности.. – рассеяно произнес Оливер и бросил на спутника недовольный взгляд. – Зачем тебе вообще алкоголь?

– Слушай, ты сам меня сюда затащил. Не мешай мне отдыхать.  
***

– Что за хрень? Всего один мяч? Тупая игра, – заворчал Маркус.

Оливер шикнул на него и с опаской оглянулся. Но на них никто не обратил внимания.

– Я слышал, английские болельщики очень агрессивные, – объяснил он свою осторожность.

– Да? – задумчиво произнес Флинт. – Драка... это интересно.

Гриффиндорец одарил его предупреждающим взглядом.

– Не вздумай!

– С тобой скучно, ты в курсе? 

– Смотри матч.

– Да не видно же не фига! – возмутился Маркус. – Они же там, внизу.

– Ну да, непривычно как-то, – согласился Вуд.  
***

Оливер зашуршал блестящим пакетом и выудил из него желтый кругляшок. 

– Что за... Мерлин! Вкусно! Попробуй! – жующий Оливер протянул Маркусу пакет.

Флинт недоверчиво посмотрел на непонятное содержимое, но брать его не торопился. 

– Попробуй, говорю, – нетерпеливый гриффиндорец высыпал ему на ладони несколько кругляшков, и Маркус захрустел угощением.

– Это что, сыр или картофель? – спросил он.

Вуд посмотрел на упаковку и прочел:

– «Картофельные чипсы со вкусом сыра».

– Какая-то плебейская еда, – хмыкнул Флинт.

– Ну, извините, фазана в винном соусе не было, – раздраженно закатил глаза Оливер. – Были либо чипсы, либо орешки.

– Всегда бери орешки, Вуд, – строго сказал Маркус.  
***

– Да что ж ты творишь?! – закричал Маркус игроку, пробившему мяч поверх ворот. В сердцах слизеринец хлопнул себя по коленке. 

– Угу, – согласился Оливер и грустно посмотрел на пустой пакет «плебейских» чипсов, которые незаметно для себя сожрал Флинт. В животе заурчало от голода. В который раз укорив себя в том, что не догадался захватить с собой что-нибудь существенное на перекус, Оливер вернулся к созерцанию игры.

– Перехват делай! Передавай мяч, кретин! Страхуйте его! Ну почему они его не страхуют?! – Маркус уставился на Оливера с таким возмущением, будто это он был виноват. Оливер развел руками и выпучил глаза, давая понять, что он здесь ни при чем. 

Вуду футбол не понравился. Он уже успел несколько раз пожалеть, что затеял поход на стадион. А все этот Генри Кроуфорд, новый загонщик «Пэддлмора»! Будучи магглорожденным, он с детства играл в футбол. И даже после поступления в Хогвартс и неплохих выступлений за команду Рэйвенкло, он продолжал быть страстным фанатом «Манчестер Юнайтед». Уже неделю, с самого момента, как он переступил порог пэддлморовской раздевалки, он не затыкался и рассказывал об этой игре, сравнивая ее с квиддичем не в пользу последнего. Любопытный Оливер решил лично удостовериться в его словах. И сейчас как дурак сидел на трибуне и скучал. Правда, он не мог не признать, что на Маркуса, увлеченного этой простецкой игрой, смотреть было приятно.  
***

– Классный матч! – восторженно говорил Флинт, когда они в потоке людей покидали трибуны. – Видел, какую голевую сделал тот мужик? Красавец вообще! Всю команду вытянул! У них там дебилов полно, могли бы и страховать своего охотника. Или как он у них называется, не помню.

– Вы посмотрите-ка, чистокровному Маркусу Флинту понравилась маггловская игра, – насмешливо произнес Вуд и, пользуясь тем, что находится в плотной толпе людей, взял его за руку. Маркус машинально переплел их пальцы.

– Да ничего, смотреть можно. Да и поиграть было бы прикольно. 

– Ты шутишь? Там же всего один мяч и двадцать два игрока! Да еще и замены постоянные! – вскинулся Оливер. 

– Зато ворот всего пара, – подмигнул ему Флинт.

– Ну да, меньше охранять, – презрительно хмыкнул Вуд. – То же мне, заслуга! Еще и голы пропускать умудряются.

– Хочешь сказать, ты бы не пропустил?

– Не пропустил бы! – Оливер гордо вздернул подбородок.

– Типичный гриффер! – хохотнул Маркус.

Они медленно двигались вдоль трибун. Маркус потянул своего спутника к стоящему на металлическом каркасе гигантскому плакату с изображением игравшей команды. 

– Что, решил полюбоваться на своего красавца? – ревниво спросил Оливер.

– Угадал, – улыбнулся Флинт. – И не только полюбоваться.

С этими словами он толкнул Вуда за плакат, и они вместе аппарировали к себе домой.


	2. Прощание

Оливер закрыл глаза и перенесся в квартиру на Риджентс Парк. Он очутился в просторной пустой гостиной, слишком большой для одного-единственного жильца. Повертев головой и не обнаружив вокруг ни души, Оливер взбежал по лестнице. Маркус нашелся в спальне. Плавными движениями палочки он транспортировал вещи из гардеробной в несколько открытых чемоданов. По воздуху плыли дизайнерские рубашки и пиджаки, по полу сами переступали ботинки и кроссовки. Оливер проводил взглядом очередной комплект одежды и спросил:

– Почему ты не отвечал по камину?

Маркус обернулся. Казалось, он не был удивлен неожиданному гостю.

– Мне было некогда, – Флинт кивнул в сторону багажа.

Оливер подошел к одному из чемоданов и одарил его хмурым взглядом.

– Что происходит? – спросил Вуд.

– Меня купили «Воины Вулонгонга», – ответил Маркус будничным тоном.

– Это же Австралия! – ахнул Оливер и получил в ответ снисходительную улыбку.

– Я в курсе.

Оливер почувствовал, как внутри все закипает.

– Тебя не могли просто так продать, без твоего согласия! – воскликнул он. – Почему ты согласился?

Маркус с виду казался спокойным, но он всячески избегал смотреть в глаза.

– Они сделали выгодное предложение, – нехотя объяснил он.

– Какое? – не унимался Оливер.

– Жизнь без войны, – коротко ответил Маркус и, наконец, поднял взгляд. 

Оливер отшатнулся. Поверить в происходящее было трудно. Хотелось подойти ближе, взять Флинта за грудки и встряхнуть хорошенько. Или даже ударить, чтобы выбить эту дурь из головы. Потому что тот Маркус Флинт, которого знал Оливер, просто не мог оказаться трусом. Вуд ощутил необходимость много-много говорить, чтобы образумить или увидеть в ответ улыбку и услышать «Купился? Это была шутка». Но в горле застрял ком, а взгляд Флинта был слишком тяжелым и мрачным для шутника.

– Ты просто сбегаешь, – сдавленно произнес Оливер.

Маркус пожал плечами.

– Называй, как хочешь.

Оливер со всей силы пнул чемодан, так что крышка с громким стуком захлопнулась.

– Почему ты не хочешь сражаться?! – закричал Вуд.

Флинт схватил его за плечи и больно сжал пальцы. Оливер вздрогнул, когда лицо напротив исказилось от злобы.

– Потому что меня все это достало! – крикнул Маркус в ответ. –Ты не представляешь, каково расти в этом дерьме! Я не собираюсь пополнять ряды Пожирателей!

Оливер с облегчением почувствовал, что Флинт ослабил хватку.

– Почему именно Пожирателей? – Вуд старался говорить мягче, чтобы не вызвать новой вспышки гнева. – Присоединяйся к нам, к Ордену.

Маркус горько усмехнулся, погладил его плечи большими пальцами и тут же оттолкнул от себя.

– Воевать против своей семьи и друзей? – огрызнулся он. – Ты в своем уме?

– И поэтому ты бежишь? – вновь вскинулся Вуд.

– Я бегу, потому что меня это не касается, – отрезал Флинт.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и чемодан вновь открылся. Наблюдая за полетом спортивных мантий, Оливер переводил дух.

– И когда ты собирался сказать мне? – наконец, спросил он.

– Я не собирался.

Обида оглушила моментально. Эти простые слова подкосили Оливеру ноги и туго сдавили грудную клетку. 

– Значит, вот так все и закончится? – задал он последний вопрос.

Вместо ответа Маркус посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. И Оливер подумал, что если бы он сейчас попросил поехать с ним, то Вуд плюнул бы на все и сделал это. Но Флинт молчал и ни о чем не просил. Только в глазах его застыла тоска. Маркус скрипнул зубами и присел на корточки перед багажом. Он принялся раскладывать вещи вручную, а Оливер не мог отвести взгляда от его затылка. В голове засела непринятая мысль, что это, может быть, их последняя встреча. Ведь война редко кого-то щадит. Если Флинту и удастся спастись, то это совсем не гарантировано самому Вуду. 

Безумно хотелось обнять, поцеловать, попросить не уезжать или пообещать приехать «как только, так сразу». Но Оливер продолжал стоять на месте как вкопанный. Гораздо легче было винить Маркуса в трусости, чем признать собственную вину. В гневе как-то позабылось, что именно Оливер изъявил желание сражаться с темными волшебниками. Не вспомнилось и то, как на совет Флинта не лезть в игры взрослых дяденек он лишь закатил глаза и завел речь о гордости и обязанностях истинного гриффиндорца. На второй план ушла неделя взаимного молчания после первого задания Вуда, когда он загремел в Мунго. Он с сожалением понял, что сам разрушил что-то очень важное. Маркус уезжает, потому что сам Оливер оказался глух к его словам. И теперь Вуд просто не имеет права требовать от Флинта остаться. 

Бросив прощальный взгляд на широкую спину, Оливер вышел в коридор.

– Прости, – шепнул он в пустоту и аппарировал.


	3. Sweater weather

Оливер закрыл глаза и перенесся в квартиру на Риджентс Парк. Он очутился в просторной пустой гостиной, слишком большой для одного-единственного жильца. Повертев головой и не обнаружив вокруг ни души, Оливер взбежал по лестнице. Маркус нашелся в спальне. Плавными движениями палочки он транспортировал вещи из гардеробной в несколько открытых чемоданов. По воздуху плыли дизайнерские рубашки и пиджаки, по полу сами переступали ботинки и кроссовки. Оливер проводил взглядом очередной комплект одежды и спросил:

– Почему ты не отвечал по камину?

Маркус обернулся. Казалось, он не был удивлен неожиданному гостю.

– Мне было некогда, – Флинт кивнул в сторону багажа.

Оливер подошел к одному из чемоданов и одарил его хмурым взглядом.

– Что происходит? – спросил Вуд.

– Меня купили «Воины Вулонгонга», – ответил Маркус будничным тоном.

– Это же Австралия! – ахнул Оливер и получил в ответ снисходительную улыбку.

– Я в курсе.

Оливер почувствовал, как внутри все закипает.

– Тебя не могли просто так продать, без твоего согласия! – воскликнул он. – Почему ты согласился?

Маркус с виду казался спокойным, но он всячески избегал смотреть в глаза.

– Они сделали выгодное предложение, – нехотя объяснил он.

– Какое? – не унимался Оливер.

– Жизнь без войны, – коротко ответил Маркус и, наконец, поднял взгляд. 

Оливер отшатнулся. Поверить в происходящее было трудно. Хотелось подойти ближе, взять Флинта за грудки и встряхнуть хорошенько. Или даже ударить, чтобы выбить эту дурь из головы. Потому что тот Маркус Флинт, которого знал Оливер, просто не мог оказаться трусом. Вуд ощутил необходимость много-много говорить, чтобы образумить или увидеть в ответ улыбку и услышать «Купился? Это была шутка». Но в горле застрял ком, а взгляд Флинта был слишком тяжелым и мрачным для шутника.

– Ты просто сбегаешь, – сдавленно произнес Оливер.

Маркус пожал плечами.

– Называй, как хочешь.

Оливер со всей силы пнул чемодан, так что крышка с громким стуком захлопнулась.

– Почему ты не хочешь сражаться?! – закричал Вуд.

Флинт схватил его за плечи и больно сжал пальцы. Оливер вздрогнул, когда лицо напротив исказилось от злобы.

– Потому что меня все это достало! – крикнул Маркус в ответ. –Ты не представляешь, каково расти в этом дерьме! Я не собираюсь пополнять ряды Пожирателей!

Оливер с облегчением почувствовал, что Флинт ослабил хватку.

– Почему именно Пожирателей? – Вуд старался говорить мягче, чтобы не вызвать новой вспышки гнева. – Присоединяйся к нам, к Ордену.

Маркус горько усмехнулся, погладил его плечи большими пальцами и тут же оттолкнул от себя.

– Воевать против своей семьи и друзей? – огрызнулся он. – Ты в своем уме?

– И поэтому ты бежишь? – вновь вскинулся Вуд.

– Я бегу, потому что меня это не касается, – отрезал Флинт.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и чемодан вновь открылся. Наблюдая за полетом спортивных мантий, Оливер переводил дух.

– И когда ты собирался сказать мне? – наконец, спросил он.

– Я не собирался.

Обида оглушила моментально. Эти простые слова подкосили Оливеру ноги и туго сдавили грудную клетку. 

– Значит, вот так все и закончится? – задал он последний вопрос.

Вместо ответа Маркус посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. И Оливер подумал, что если бы он сейчас попросил поехать с ним, то Вуд плюнул бы на все и сделал это. Но Флинт молчал и ни о чем не просил. Только в глазах его застыла тоска. Маркус скрипнул зубами и присел на корточки перед багажом. Он принялся раскладывать вещи вручную, а Оливер не мог отвести взгляда от его затылка. В голове засела непринятая мысль, что это, может быть, их последняя встреча. Ведь война редко кого-то щадит. Если Флинту и удастся спастись, то это совсем не гарантировано самому Вуду. 

Безумно хотелось обнять, поцеловать, попросить не уезжать или пообещать приехать «как только, так сразу». Но Оливер продолжал стоять на месте как вкопанный. Гораздо легче было винить Маркуса в трусости, чем признать собственную вину. В гневе как-то позабылось, что именно Оливер изъявил желание сражаться с темными волшебниками. Не вспомнилось и то, как на совет Флинта не лезть в игры взрослых дяденек он лишь закатил глаза и завел речь о гордости и обязанностях истинного гриффиндорца. На второй план ушла неделя взаимного молчания после первого задания Вуда, когда он загремел в Мунго. Он с сожалением понял, что сам разрушил что-то очень важное. Маркус уезжает, потому что сам Оливер оказался глух к его словам. И теперь Вуд просто не имеет права требовать от Флинта остаться. 

Бросив прощальный взгляд на широкую спину, Оливер вышел в коридор.

– Прости, – шепнул он в пустоту и аппарировал.


	4. Траварица

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по этой фотографии http://cs618124.vk.me/v618124310/121f2/YAMW3fbgOns.jpg

– ...Мистер Крам, каково это – опять оказаться в Англии?

– Я рад снова быть здесь. В прошлый раз меня встретили очень радушно. Несмотря на печальные обстоятельства, я хорошо провел здесь время.

– Вы жили в школе Хогвартс? Скажите, какой факультет Вам запомнился больше всего?

– Я был поглощен подготовкой к состязаниям, потому, к сожалению, не очень много общался с учениками. Но на обедах мы сидели со Слизеринцами. Отличные ребята!

– Вот как? А Вы знали, что по правую руку от Вас сидит выпускник Слизерина и капитан школьной сборной?

Виктор Крам повернулся вправо и наткнулся на стальной взгляд охотника «Татсхилл Торнадос». Молодой человек криво улыбнулся болгарскому ловцу. Крам усмехнулся и кивнул ему в ответ.

– Мистер Флинт, в этом сезоне Вы показали всем нам блестящую игру, – обратилась журналистка к соседу Крама. – Тяжело ли было вливаться в новый коллектив? 

– Нет, не тяжело. С Генри Кроуфордом мы летали во втором составе «Сененнских соколов», а против Оливера Вуда я играл почти всю учебу в Хогвартсе.

– Какой прогноз Вы можете дать на окончание сез..  
***

Пресс-конференция затянулась на лишние полчаса. Порядком уставший от вопросов Маркус поспешно вскочил с места. Он собирался расслабиться в своем номере. Посмотреть колдотелек или даже вздремнуть. Хорошо, что конференция проходила в том же отеле, где были размещены игроки «Татсхилл Торнадос» и болгарской команды «Пиринские ястребы». Через два дня у них должен был состояться товарищеский матч в поддержку международной кампании Министерства магии.

Маркус уже дошел до конца коридора, когда его окликнули. Он обернулся и увидел Виктора Крама. Он остановился и дождался, когда болгарин его нагонит.

– Ты, правда, со Слизерина? – спросил он, поравнявшись с Флинтом.

– Да, – утвердительно кивнул Маркус.

– Может, посидим за встречу? – Крам заговорщицки прищурился.

– Давай, – согласился Флинт. – Только где? Журналисты отель и камины караулят.

– У меня есть выпивка в номере.

– Лилипутские бутылки из мини-бара, что ли? – презрительно скривился Флинт.

– Ха, увидишь! – Крам подмигнул и кивком пригласил следовать за ним.

Предложение было заманчивое. Тренировки сегодня не было, выйти без сопровождения прессы казалось невозможным, общаться с Флинтом из команды особенно никто желанием не горел – скукотища, одним словом. А тут такая возможность – выпить с лучшим игроком в квиддич за последние несколько лет! 

Маркус пошел за Крамом по коридору. Они поднялись на лифте на самый верхний этаж, половина которого и составляла Пентхаус болгарского игрока. Флинт рассматривал номер и искренне не понимал, зачем здесь две спальни и кухня. Тем временем Крам выудил из чемодана внушительных размеров бутыль, внутри которой плескалась желтоватая жидкость и плавал ворох каких-то травинок. Маркус смотрел на питье недоверчиво, пока Крам разливал его по стаканам. Однако, поднеся стакан к лицу, почувствовал приятный запах. Почему-то вспомнилось весеннее поле по дороге в Хогсмид. 

Молодые люди расположились в удобных креслах у декоративного камина. Они чокнулись стаканами и выпили «за встречу». Жидкость обожгла горло и внутренности. Маркус поморщился, но вдруг почувствовал тепло в теле и легкость в голове.

– А ничего выпивка, – сказал он, – продирает. Это водка?

Болгарин отрицательно качнул головой.

– Нет, настойка на травах. Траварица.

– На каких травах? – решил уточнить Флинт.

Крам ответил что-то по-болгарски и ухмыльнулся. 

– Почему я не помню тебя в Хогвартсе? – спросил он Маркуса.

– Я тогда уже выпустился, – ответил Флинт.

– Понятно, – протянул Крам и бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд. – Ты, значит, был капитаном? 

– Да, мы несколько раз брали Кубок школы, – не без гордости сообщил Маркус.

Крам повертел в руках стакан и поставил его на стол.

– Мы с парнями пару раз полетали с вашими на поле, – сказал он. – Имен уже не помню, но играли они жестко.

– Мои парни! – Маркус почувствовал себя мамашей, чьего отпрыска хвалят на родительском собрании.

Крам одобрительно кивнул и снова разлил траварицу по стаканам. Отдав Флинту его порцию, он посмотрел в стену и на какое-то время замер. Так со стороны выглядят люди, которые окунаются в воспоминания. 

– Я там влюбился, – неожиданно сказал Крам.

– Эм, – Маркус явно не был готов к такой личной беседе, но почувствовал, что разговор лучше поддержать, – в кого?

– В Гермиону Грейнджер, – с грустной улыбкой ответил болгарин. – До сих пор забыть не могу.

– Грейнджер, – повторил Флинт. – Гряз… с Гриффиндора? С гнездом на голове?

– С гнездом? – непонимающе посмотрел Крам.

– Ну, волосы такие, спутанные, – Маркус попытался изобразить прическу Грейнджер на себе.

– Наверно, – пожал плечами Крам, которому явно не было никакого дела до волос своей возлюбленной. – Но нам помешал Рон.

– Какой Рон?

– Уизли, – зло прошипел Крам и выпил.

– А, Уизли, – повторил Флинт, словно эта фамилия все объясняла, и осушил свой стакан.

Они посидели молча, погруженные каждый в свои мысли. Маркус отстраненно наблюдал, как Крам разливает новую порцию.

– Я тебя понимаю, – вдруг заговорил Флинт и сам не понял, отчего его понесло откровенничать. – Была у меня любовь из грифферов. Тоже с гнездом на голове. И вместо мозгов гнездо. И тоже Уизли помешал.

– Рон? – удивился Крам.

– Нет, другой. Их там много и всем жить мешают. Перси, – с отвращением проговорил Маркус.

Крам горько усмехнулся и поднял стакан. Они выпили «за… ненависть»? Флинт не знал, что испытывал Крам к Рону, но Перси Маркус определенно ненавидел. Проклятый ботан сунул свой нос в чужие дела, наплел каких-то небылиц своему лучшему другу. Лучший друг, конечно, тоже хорош, нашел, кому верить! Но если бы не длинный язык Перси, то все могло бы быть по-другому. И сидел бы Маркус сейчас не в Пентхаусе, а двумя этажами ниже, в обычном номере, похожем на его собственный. И наверняка не пил бы, а занимался чем-то более приятным и полезным для здоровья.

Флинт вздохнул и вдумчиво прокрутил стакан в руках. 

– Как ее зовут? – спросил Крам.

– Ее? – не понял Флинт, а потом грустно улыбнулся. – Олли.

Болгарин снова взял бутыль, и… время понеслось.

Они говорили обо всем! О квиддиче, о детстве, об учебе, о своих никому не нужных чувствах, об идиотах-родителях, которые когда-то присягнули Темному лорду, едва не испортив этим жизнь своим детям. Флинт пообещал Краму провести экскурсию по Тауэру и показать привидений в некоторых камерах, а Крам пригласил его к себе в Болгарию порыбачить. С Крамом (да какой к Салазару Крам?! К этому времени он был уже Виктором, а Флинт – Марком) они спели гимн международной ассоциации по квиддичу, потом Виктор исполнил народную песню про какую-то очень гордую и одинокую птицу, которая глядит на всех свысока. Маркус слов не знал, но активно мычал под мелодию. В ответ он попытался спеть ирландскую песенку про пьяного моряка, но его язык запутался на первом же куплете. Когда с пением было покончено, молодые люди снова вернулись к прежнему занятию – выпивке и задушевным беседам.

– Не видитесь с этой Олли после школы? – спросил Виктор.

– Видимся, – вздохнул Маркус. – Даже чаще, чем хотелось бы.

– Так может, стоит сказать ей о своих чувствах? – резонно предположил собутыльник.

Маркус нахмурился.

– А ты своей гряз... вернее, Гермионе сказал?

– Сказал, – грустно ответил Виктор и опрокинул внутрь еще один стакан.

– И?

– И ничего, – Крам развел руками. – У нее там, вернее тут, своя жизнь. 

Он поставил стакан на стол и повернулся к Маркусу:

– А у Олли есть своя жизнь?

Маркус задумался.

– Не заметил, если честно. Работой живет.

– Значит, ты должен ей сказать!

С этими словами Виктор поднялся и поставил на ноги Флинта. Тот опасно качнулся, но равновесие не потерял. Крам протянул ему вновь полный стакан.

– Давай, еще одну для храбрости! 

Маркус выпил, и они по-братски обнялись. Наконец, Крам отстранился и проводил из номера храброго в хлам Флинта.  
***

Оливеру Вуду снилось зеленое поле с золотыми кольцами и трибунами, скандирующими его имя, когда внезапно раздался стук в дверь. Не желая прерывать чудесный сон, Вуд сильнее укутался в одеяло. Но стук повторился. На этот раз сильнее, так что игнорировать его уже было сложно. Раздраженный Оливер выбрался из постели и устремился к двери, желая испепелить любого, кто окажется за ней. Он дернул ручку и замер.

На пороге стоял Флинт. Его шатало из стороны в сторону так сильно, что одной рукой он держался за косяк. В нос Оливеру ударил едкий запах перегара. Флинт, сообразив, что ему открыли, как-то непривычно улыбнулся и посмотрел Вуду прямо в глаза:

– Слышь, Олли, мне тут тебе сказать кое-что надо.

И, по-хозяйски захлопнув за собой дверь, Флинт решительно прошел в комнату.


	5. Утро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: «ГП и Философский камень»

Мадам Помфри отмерила на весах толченую кору и добавила ее в колбу. Взболтав склянку, она удовлетворенно отметила, что зелье приобрело нужный цвет. По своему обыкновению мадам Помфри встала ни свет, ни заря. Как раз, чтобы успеть приготовить лекарство для подопечного, а потом заняться заготовкой противопростудных зелий, так необходимых осенью. Она вздохнула. Вчера был первый матч сезона. Как всегда, Гриффиндор против Слизерина. И, как обычно, полно травм. Она перелила зелье в стакан – пора было дать порцию больному. 

Мадам Помфри открыла дверь в палату, вокруг царила утренняя тишина. Мягкой поступью она пересекла помещение, направляясь к единственной занятой койке. Отодвинув ширму, целительница замерла на месте. Капитан команды Гриффиндора сладко спал, свернувшись в калач, а позади него поверх одеяла не менее сладко спал капитан слизеринской сборной. Маркус Флинт был одет в школьную форму, даже мантию и ботинки не снял. Он крепко обнимал Оливера Вуда и сопел ему прямо в затылок. Она улыбнулась. Уже в который раз после того, как один из них попадал в Больничное крыло, второй вскоре обнаруживался поблизости. В очень непосредственной близости. И ладно бы приятелями были, а так ведь сами друг друга до больницы и доводят. Мадам Помфри вспомнила, как на вчерашнем матче Флинт выхватил биту у загонщика и запустил бладжером в Вуда. Тот упал прямо на землю и просто чудом не свернул себе шею. Вот в ее времена принято было на свидания ходить и подарки дарить, а теперь молодежь готова головы поотрывать друг другу от переполняющих чувств.

Мадам Помфри взглянула на часы. Семь утра. Что ж, ничего страшного, если она даст лекарство чуть позже. Она аккуратно задвинула ширму и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, направилась в свой кабинет. Теперь у нее появилось время попить чай. На днях Помона Спраут принесла ей чудные травы из теплицы. Душистые. То, что надо для осени.


	6. Простуда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке с «Однострочников».

— Капитаны, пожмите друг другу руки! — скомандовала Хуч.

Маркус стиснул зубы, протянул руку и с силой сжал ладонь гриферского капитана. Вуд шумно шмыгнул носом, а потом и вовсе вытер его рукавом мантии.

— Нахрена ты приперся? — тихо спросил Маркус.

— Чтобы тебя сделать, — усмехнулся Вуд и зашелся кашлем.

Маркус закатил глаза.

— Микробов своих на меня натравить решил? — поинтересовался он у грифера.

Тот поджал губу и снова шмыгнул.

— Да не обижайся, я же не про команду твою говорю. Хотя… — Маркус окинул скептическим взглядом ребят в алых мантиях и хохотнул.

— Сделаю, — процедил Вуд, и это непременно выглядело бы угрожающе, если бы не воспаленные глаза и покрасневший нос.

Маркус хмыкнул, пожал плечами и оседлал свой «Нимбус». Вуд — упрямое полено. Спорить с ним бессмысленно. Скорее подохнет, чем игру пропустит. Хренов фанатик!

Ожидая свистка Хуч, Маркус прикинул, что сегодня Вуда лучше не сбивать с метлы, а если и сбивать, то как-нибудь помягче. Все равно он в Больничное крыло попадет, как пить дать. Вон уже и мадам Помфри бросает на чихающего вратаря тревожные взгляды.

— Эй, Вуд! — крикнул Маркус.

Вуд вскинул гордую голову, готовясь к привычным оскорблениям на матче.

— Тебе что принести: апельсинов или шоколадных лягушек? — спросил Маркус.

— Куда? — не понял Вуд.

— В Больничное крыло, — совершенно искренне ответил Маркус, но слизеринская команда загоготала, принимая его слова за издевку.

— Отвали, слизер! — огрызнулся вконец обидевшийся Вуд.

Маркус открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот миг раздался свисток, и в небо взмыли мячи. Маркус бросился в погоню за квоффлом, решив, что принесет Вуду и апельсины, и лягушек, и головы Пьюси и Уоррингтона, которые ржали громче всех. Все что угодно, лишь бы тот не дулся и выздоравливал.  
Редактировать часть


	7. Квиты

— Болит? — спросил Флинт, ерзая на соседней койке.

— Нет, — буркнул Вуд, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону.

Голова все еще кружилась, зато в ушах уже почти не звенело. Хренов бладжер! Хренов Флинт!

Оливер скрипнул зубами от переполнившей его злости.

— Болит, — вынес свой вердикт слизеринский капитан.

В его голосе звучало какое-то непонятное облегчение.

— И что? — Вуд покосился на него.

— Теперь ничего.

Флинт поднялся. Он и всегда был выше, а теперь и вовсе горой возвышался над больничной койкой Вуда.

— В каком смысле? — не понял тот.

— В прямом, — Флинт усмехнулся. — Квиты.

Он собрался было уйти, но Вуд подскочил на месте, тут же об этом пожалев. Он схватился за голову, которую пронзила боль, и застонал.

— Стой, — почти промычал Вуд. Он отдышался и поднял глаза на слизеринца. — Что это значит?

Флинт пару раз помялся с ноги на ногу, потом выпятил подбородок и уверенно произнес:

— Это тебе за тролля.

Вуд от удивления округлил глаза. Вот тебе и раз! Обычная перебранка перед игрой, оказывается, стоила ему сотрясения и двух зубов, которые еще придется отращивать.

— Ты что, обиделся? Серьезно? — Вуд не сдержал улыбку, и Флинт стал мрачнее тучи. — Это же просто шутка. Я же тебя всегда так называл, а ты не обижался.

Теперь удивляться пришла очередь Флинта.

— Ты правда думаешь, что меня это не задевает?

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Вуд. — Ты же в ответ называешь меня дятлом или поленом. И все нормально.

Флинт словно рыба открыл и закрыл рот и неожиданно расхохотался. Он сел на ближайшую койку, не переставая смеяться. Наконец, он унял смех, потер глаза и посмотрел на в конец озадаченного Вуда.

— Ну, ты точно настоящий дятел, — сказал Флинт, качая головой, словно это был для Вуда окончательный диагноз.

Они оба молчали. Вуд аккуратно опустился на постель и смотрел на то, как Флинт сжимает и разжимает в кулаке простыню. Голова продолжала болеть, ранки во рту слегка кровоточили, но именно ему, Вуду, получившему все эти травмы, было сейчас стыдно. Он ведь даже не задумывался, что Маркуса Флинта можно обидеть привычно брошенным «тролль».

— Прости, — сдавленно произнес Вуд. — Прости, я — идиот.

Флинт вздохнул и развел руками.

— Ты — грифер, вы там все недалекого ума. Ну, ладно, может, рыжий твой не дурак.

В голосе больше не было ни нотки обиды, только теплота, которую не каждому доводилось слышать от сурового слизеринца.

Вуд облегченно выдохнул, не зная, чему радоваться больше: победе или примирению. А Флинт встал на ноги, подошел ближе и погладил его по плечу.

— Лечись, давай.

Он мягко подтолкнул Вуда, и тот послушно лег в постель. Он устроил пострадавшую голову на подушке и улыбнулся сквозь боль.

— Придешь завтра?

Флинт отрицательно покачал головой, потом улыбнулся и сжал Вуду пятку сквозь покрывало.

— До выписки, — сказал Флинт и ушел.

Вуд огорченно вздохнул, посмотрев ему вслед.

Из уныния его вывели торопливые шаги мадам Помфри. Целительница спешила к своему пациенту с подносом, полным зелий. Впереди ждало лечение. Что ж, пожалуй, в этот раз Вуд все это действительно заслужил.


	8. Вместе

Холод. Лютый, собачий холод. Оливер поежился, кутаясь в теплую мантию, и покосился на Флинта. Дал же Орден ему напарника! Чем там только думают? Он фыркнул, а Флинт повернул к нему свое недружелюбное лицо.

— Тсс, — сказал он и вновь весь обратился во внимание.

Откуда-то послышался шорох. Оливеру стало стыдно, что какой-то там слизер-второгодка относится к заданию ответственнее него. Ну ладно, не какой-то. Его слизер-второгодка! Оливер насупился и тоже прислушался.

Шорох усилился, и в их подворотню, недовольно мяукнув, зашла кошка. Оба выдохнули — пронесло. На всякий случай Оливер выглянул за угол — никого. Пустая улица, лишь туман обволок дома. Оливер вернулся на исходную позицию. Флинт вопрошающе вскинул подбородок, и Оливер покачал головой в ответ. Тогда Флинт почти бесшумно подошел к нему вплотную.

С секунду смотрел в глаза, а потом поцеловал. Опрометчиво. Очень опрометчиво. Нельзя отвлекаться на задании. Это может стоить жизни им двоим, это может стоить победы над Тем-кого-нельзя-называть. Но оторваться так тяжело… Обветренные губы, проворный язык, горячее дыхание. Так и умереть не жалко, если подумать. Но Оливер все же откинул голову вбок, увиливая от неуместной сейчас ласки. Флинт усмехнулся и отошел на полшага назад.

Расслабленный Оливер улыбнулся, вытер рукавом мокрые от слюны губы. Ему было хорошо, словно он и не в промерзшем переулке на опасном для жизни задании.

— Знаешь что, грифер? — сказал Флинт с прищуром.

— Перестать меня так называть, — отозвался Оливер.

— Но ты же — грифер, — резонно заметил Флинт.

Оливер тихо рассмеялся.

— Ты не меньший грифер, чем я.

Флинт недоуменно вскинул бровь.

— Чего?

Оливер качнулся на месте и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Ты же меня спас в прошлый раз.

Флинт замялся, нехотя соглашаясь.

— Ну… это была случайность.

Оливер снова рассмеялся, за что Флинт больно ткнул его в бок.

— Да, Вуд, же! — нетерпеливо засопел он. — Оливер!

— Чего?

Флинт поиграл желваками, пару раз закусил нижнюю губу, почесал затылок.

— Я тут подумал, — неуверенно начал он. — Может быть, мы так всегда будем?

— Как так? — не понял Оливер.

— Вместе! — выпалил Флинт и покраснел.

Он даже взгляд отвел в сторону, изучая безусловно красивую старинную кирпичную кладку. Оливер опешил от неожиданности. Он прокашлялся и, собравшись духом, уточнил:

— Это что, вроде как, предложение?

Флинт, все так же не глядя на него, неопределенно повел плечом, предоставляя Оливеру самому решать, в чем заключался смысл его фразы.

Оливер же с трудом спрятал счастливую улыбку в кривой ухмылке, не желая так сразу сдаваться. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь колкое про преклоненное колено или кольцо в торте, как вдруг мимо него пронеслась зеленая вспышка.

— Прячься! — крикнул Флинт, выбрасывая руку с палочкой. — Нимбус Нигра!

Их переулок затянуло черной дымкой, позволяя Флинту скрыться за большим мусорным баком. А вот и долгожданные Упивающиеся!

Оливер инстинктивно вжался в стену. К счастью, пришельцам он не был виден. Он замер на мгновение в оцепенении, но быстро достал из кармана палочку и направил ее за угол наугад:

— Баубиллиус!

Тонкая желтая молния разрезала туман. Послышалась ругань. Оливер осторожно выглянул из-за угла и насчитал двух волшебников. Считай, повезло!

— Ступефай! — крикнул Флинт.

Заклятие попало в одного из Упивающихся. Второй отскочил в сторону и направил палочку на Оливера.

— Круцио!

— Протего!

Два заклятия встретились, и переулок осветило яркой вспышкой. Реакция спортсмена не подвела — Оливер успел зажмуриться, и свет его не ослепил. Он снова нырнул в свое укрытие.

— Импедимента! — услышал он голос Флинта, и новое заклятье полетело в сторону Упивающегося.

Темный волшебник выругался и направил в Флинта еще одно Непростительное. Однако Флинт успел применить защитные чары.

— Ну, так что? Грифер, Вуд! — вновь подал голос Флинт.

— Согласен! — выкрикнул в ответ Оливер и вышел из укрытия. — Петрификус Тоталус!

Второй Упивающийся свалился, как мешок с картошкой. Глядя на обездвиженные тела, Оливер опустил палочку и отдышался. Только он это сделал, как раздался хлопок: волшебник, которого Флинт вывел из строя первым аппарировал.

— Вот же Салазар! — ругнулся подошедший Флинт и пнул оставшегося Упивающегося. — Что, бросил тебя твой дружок?!

Флинт присел на корточки и проверил складки его мантии. Оливер теперь держал палочку наготове, на случай, если его заклинание резко ослабнет и второму тоже удастся сбежать. Флинт извлек из мантии волшебника сложенный пергамент, оглядел печать и продемонстрировал добычу Оливеру.

— То, что надо, — сказал он, довольно ухмыляясь.

Оливер улыбнулся в ответ. Теперь они были свободны. Пусть и ненадолго.

Флинт тем временем поднял пленника, закидывая его руку себе на шею. Оливер помог перехватить волшебника с другой стороны.

— Хренова война, а! — сказал Флинт.

На мгновение они замерли, не сводя друг с друга глаз. Они знали, что только что произошло. Нет, не только нападение Упивающихся, победа в крошечном бою и сохранение их жизней. Нечто большее. И это нечто было их, Оливера Вуда и Маркуса Флинта, общим будущим.

— Так ты согласен? — еще раз спросил Флинт и, получив кивок, облизнул губы. — Отлично!

Они крепче ухватили пленника и, одновременно представив штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса, аппарировали.


	9. Ошибка

Маркус бухнулся на скамью прямо напротив Эдриана. Взъерошенный, с красными от злости ушами и плотно сжатой челюстью.

— Выглядишь неважно, — заметил Эдриан, лениво ковыряя ложкой кашу.

Маркус потер глаза и покачал головой. «Неважно» — это слабо сказано. Пожалуй, «отвратительно» подойдет больше. Маркус поморщился, отодвинул свою тарелку с кашей подальше и потянулся к блюду с бутербродами.

— Прикинь, она мне прямо на урок прислала сову, — сказал он. — На урок! Это еще хуже, чем в тот раз на тренировке с громовещателем.

Эдриан хохотнул, тут же вспомнив пылкое призание в любви, усилием магии разнесшееся по всему стадиону. Забудешь такое! Заметив укоризненный взгляд Маркуса, Эдриан мигом скорчил сочувственную гримасу и тут же вновь рассмеялся.

— Прости, но это слишком весело.

— Ага, аж скулы сводит от веселья, — пробурчал Маркус. — Вот бы она в тебя влюбилась!

Эдриан протестующе замотал головой.

— Спасибо, не надо мне такого счастья. Я его просто не перенесу, это ты у нас выносливый.

— Да уж, — угрюмо произнес Маркус и покосился на стол Равенкло. Заметив ненавистную светлую косу, он нахмурился и принялся поглощать свои бутерброды.

Семикрусница Эловин Гастингс с Равенкло запала на него в конце прошлого учебного года, а с приходом нового начала активное наступление. И если ранее Маркусу льстило внимание, которое ему даже особенно и не было нужным, то теперь ее попытки сблизиться откровенно бесили. Главным образом, потому что они нередко выставляли его посмешищем. Он и так как последний идиот остался на второй год, а эта проклятая Эловин своими выходками окончательно подрывала его авторитет. Хорошо, если до гриферов слухи не дошли. Маркус раздосадовано фыркнул, отчего едва не подавился, и тут же поспешил запить соком.

— Почему ты с ней просто не поговоришь? — поинтересовался Эдриан.

— Думаешь, я не пытался? — раздраженно ответил Маркус, на что его приятель даже бровью не повел.

— Может, плохо пытался? Включил бы все свое очарование, которое так здорово отпугивает людей, глядишь и Эловин бы отстала.

Маркус действительно несколько раз велел ей отвязаться — вежливо и не очень. Безрезультатно. Видимо, Эдриан был прав — стоило объяснить получше. Подоходчивее. Маркус никогда не применял к девушкам силу вне поля для квиддича, но всему бывает предел. От этих мыслей ему вдруг стало душно, захотелось развеяться. Маркус ослабил галстук и расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке.

— Не хочешь полетать после обеда? У меня как раз свободный урок, — предложил он.

— А у меня нет, потому что я — не семикурсник. Кстати, тебе они тоже не для полетов даны, — заметил Эдриан, наконец, разделавшийся со своей кашей.

Маркус предпочел не отвечать. Именно ему полеты были важнее, в том числе и для будущей карьеры. Даже если он снова провалит ЖАБА, больше в школу не вернется.  
Он снова посмотрел назад, на этот раз на стол гриффиндорцев, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у их седьмого курса сейчас занятия, и тут же натолкнулся на пристальный взгляд Вуда. Он вперился в Маркуса своими большущими глазами, а потом быстро отвернулся. Где-то внутри у Маркуса болезненно заныло. Да, ему определенно было нужно полетать. Просто необходимо. И более не мешкая, он схватил свою сумку, подорвался с места и стремительно покинул Большой зал.

***

 

Оливер еще раз украдкой взглянул на слизеринский стол и увидел, как Флинт вскочил из-за стола и направился к выходу. Оливер поерзал на месте, досчитал до пяти и, аккуратно повесив свою сумку на плечо, поднялся с места, чтобы последовать за Флинтом.

— Куда это ты? — окликнул его Перси.

Оливер негодующе вздохнул, но останавливаться не стал, лишь бросил через плечо:

— У меня свободный урок.

Перси крикнул ему вдогонку что-то насчет самостоятельных занятий, для которых были выделены эти самые уроки, но Оливер его не слушал. Он шел в строго заданном направлении. Нет, Флинта уже и след простыл, но Оливер прекрасно знал, где его найти. Он почти ненавидел себя за то, что помнил наизусть расписание седьмого курса Слизерина. Флинт был не в духе и, конечно, в свое свободное время мог пойти лишь в одном место — на поле для квиддича.

Сегодня Оливер принял важное решение. Его давно разрывали чувства к слизеринскому капитану. Он не питал особых надежд, как-то научился со всем этим жить, даже не пытаясь признаться. Он сильно сомневался, что Флинт этому обрадуется, а лишний раз ходить избитым Оливеру не улыбалось. Но в последнее время кое-что изменилось. Флинт изменился. Оливер ловил на себе его тоскливые взгляды, былых задорных драк как не бывало, даже в словесные перепалки Флинт с ним почти не вступал. Сомнения Оливера становились все слабее, а уверенность во взаимности крепла изо дня в день. Эту взаимность Оливер буквально чувствовал, а желание проверить свою догадку стало навящевой идеей. Нужно было лишь улучить удачный момент. И если Оливер понял правильно, сейчас именно такой момент и был.

Оливер пересек поле и буквально влетел в сарай для метел, едва не сбив с ног Флинта. Он сжимал в руке «Нимбус» и смотрел на Оливера с удивлением.

— Вуд? Ты чего здесь? — спросил он, не двигаясь с места.

Оливер замялся. Вот так с ходу вывалить все на Флинта резко перехотелось. Одно дело воображать это в мыслях, другое — воплощать в реальность.

— Да вот, — он почесал затылок, — боюсь, что прутья отсырели.

Он подошел к полке со своей метлой и критически осмотрел ее оперение. Оно, разумеется, было в порядке, но Оливер принялся старательно рассматривать каждый прутик.

Флинт все еще стоял в дверях, и Оливер ощущал на себе его заинтересованный взгляд. Сейчас он уже не чувствовал былой храбрости. Ему было неловко, во рту стало как-то вязко, а язык словно прирос в нёбу. Все слова рвавшиеся наружу, казалось, просто застряли в горле. Вдруг Флинт подал голос:

— Может, полетаем?

Эта простая и ничего особенно не значащаяся фраза не будучи заклинанием подействовала магически. Храбрость вернулась. Оливер отпустил прутья, резко развернулся и подошел к Флинту вплотную.

— Ты чего? — опешил тот.

Но Оливер не стал отвечать. Он просто подался вперед, и их сухие, обветренные губы соприкоснулись на несколько коротких мгновений. Флинт не ответил, но и не оттолкнул. Когда Оливер отстранился, смело глядя ему в глаза, Флинт смотрел с недоумением. Однако уголок его рта дернулся вверх, а в глазах загорелась искорка. Оливер мысленно возликовал — он угадал! Не сдерживая радостной улыбки, он потянулся за новым поцелуем. Но вдруг Флинт сделал шаг назад.

— Постой… — протянул он, отчего-то горько усмехнулся, и вдруг его лицо заволокла злоба.

Оливер затаил дыхание. Неужели, чутье его подвело, и сейчас его будут бить? Это было обидно, пусть такой исход и оставался вероятным. Что ж, хотя бы разок поцеловал. Это будет приятным воспоминанием после порции Костероста в Больничном крыле. Оливер сжал кулаки и сделал вдох, готовясь к драке. Флинт отбросил метлу, схватил его за грудки, но вопреки ожиданиям не ударил.

— Ты меня задолбала! — проорал он и с силой оттолкнул Оливера от себя.

— Чего? — не понял Оливер, с трудом удержавшись на ногах. Флинт выглядел злым.

— Ты думаешь, я на это куплюсь? Да Вуд никогда бы…

Он недоговорил, а Оливер совсем растерялся, не понимая, что приходит. И именно поэтому прозевал момент, когда Флинт рывком вынул волшебную палочку из кармана и выкрикнул:

— Инкарцеро!

Тело Оливера вмиг сковали волшебные путы, и он рухнул на пыльный деревянный пол. Он поморщился от боли и с опаской посмотрел на Флинта. Флинт приблизился и крепко обхватил его за бока. Оливер попытался дернуться, но ничего не вышло. Ругнувшись, он приготовился к чему-то плохому. Однако Флинт удивил его еще раз.

— Знаешь, как меня все это достало? — сказал он, поднимая Оливера с пола и усаживая у стены.

— Я, вообще, не понимаю, о чем ты, — Оливер не сводил с него настороженного взгляда. — Может, развяжешь?

— Обойдешься! — Флинт злобно прищурил глаза. — Когда ты уже отвянешь?

Он осмотрел Оливера и разочарованно вздохнул. Оливер был в замешательстве. Все это было очень странно.

— Флинт, слушай, — начал он как можно спокойнее, — я просто ошибся. Давай, забудем? Ну, можешь мне двинуть — будем квиты.

— Хорошая попытка, — хмыкнул Флинт, встал на ноги и направился к выходу. Там он подобрал метлу и собрался выйти.

Оливер запаниковал:

— Флинт! Ты охрененел?! Не уходи!

Тот замер в дверном проеме и ехидно улыбнулся:

— Ничего, — с усмешкой и почти миролюбиво сказал он, — посидишь тут, подумаешь над своим поведением. Скучать не придется — тут очень дружелюбные пауки и мокрицы.

Оливер пожал плечами:

— И? Я тебе девочка, чтобы пауками пугать?

Флинт на секунду задумался, но все же дернул ручку двери.

— Флинт! — снова засуетился Оливер. — Да ладно тебе! Ну, двинь мне и забудем! А?

— Бэ, — сказал Флинт и вышел из сарая.

Совсем сбитый с толку Оливер таращился в захлопнувшуюся дверь.

— Ну, отлично… — проворчал он и, предприняв еще одну безуспешную попытку высвободиться, грустно вздохнул. — Лучше бы побил.

***

 

Маркус летал долго. Он вновь и вновь прокручивал в памяти поцелуй с псевдо-Вудом, гадая, как оно могло бы быть по-настоящему. И каждый раз осознавая, что это очередная выходка Эловин Гастингс, он злился, сильнее пришпоривал метлу и делал максимально крутое пике.

Ему зверски не хватало бешеного бладжера в небе и биты в руке. Хотелось дубасить по мячу изо всех сил, чтобы унять гнев, иначе он просто убьет эту глупую девчонку за ее жестокие шуточки. И так сдержался из последних сил! Она явно перешла все границы. Что угодно, только не это. Не Вуд… И как Эловин еще умудрилась его раскусить? Маркус ведь так старался избегать грифера в последнее время. Впрочем, недаром в Равенкло учатся одни умники. Видимо, Эловин еще и в зельях хороша, раз смогла сварить оборотку. Да как здорово у нее это вышло! Маркус даже поверил! Как дурак… Вуд, как настоящий. Маркус снова задумался, каково целовать настоящего Вуда и чуть не врезался в кольцо.

— Мерлин! — сплюнул он, уводя метлу в сторону и замедляя полет.

С этим надо было что-то делать. Но сначала стоило разобраться с Эловин. Взглянув на часы и, убедившись, что прошло достаточно времени, чтобы эффект зелья выветрился, Маркус пошел на снижение.

Однако когда он вернулся в сарай, то обнаружил, Эловин все еще была в облике Вуда. Это было странно. Маркус помнил, что волшебный эффект должен длиться не дольше часа. Видимо, зелье было очень крепкое.

— Все еще здесь? — поинтересовался Маркус, укладывая метлу на полку.

Эловин возмущенно вскинулась:

— А куда я, мать твою, денусь?!

— Девушкам выражаться не пристало, — оскалился Маркус и цокнул языком. — Так ты точно ни одному парню не понравишься.

— Ты совсем охрененел?! Сам ты девушка. Огромная страшная девушка!

Эловин смотрела разъяренно и обиженно, а потом закусила губу и понуро повесила голову.

— Поверить не могу, — тихо сказала она голосом Вуда.

Маркус отвернулся — она слишком походила на грифера. Он был готов опять поверить. Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся перебирать прутья, вытаскивая из них попавших во время полета мошек.

— Слушай, может отпустишь уже? — снова начала упрашивать Эловин. — Чего ты меня тут держишь? Ну, обознался я, бывает. Больше не буду. Извини. Если очень хочется, давай подеремся, а потом можешь делать вид, что ничего не было.

— Я девчонок не бью. Хотя тебя уже почти готов.

Маркус подковырнул особо пухлую муху, застрявшую в оперении метлы, и сбросил ее на пол. Он снова осмотрел прутья — кажется, теперь они были чистыми. А Эловин вздохнула:

— Почему ты называешь меня девчонкой? Я думал, мы это еще два года назад прошли.

Маркус резко обернулся.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — с подозрением спросил он, напрочь забыв о метле.

— Ты совсем дебил, Флинт? — устало произнесла Эловин.

Она откинулась назад к стене и задрала голову совершенно вудовским движением. Маркус замер.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — севшим голосом повторил он.

Эловин смотрела на него, как на больного.

— У меня память не отшибло, как бы ты на поле ни старался.

Маркус подошел к ней и сел напротив. Нервно глотая набегающую в рот слюну, он рассматривал Эловин в шкуре грифера и лихорадочно соображал.

— Ты — Вуд? — наконец, осторожно спросил он.

Глаза Эловин округлились как чайные блюдца.

— А ты — идиот? — прозвучал полный сочувствия вопрос вместо ответа.

Маркус с силой стукнул ее в плечо.

— Отвечай!

— А кто же еще?!

— Докажи! — потребовал Маркус. — Расскажи, что случилось два года назад.

Эловин покраснела, ее голос дрогнул.

— Ты же не серьезно?

Маркус распрямился, сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность слушать. Эловин пару мгновений смотрела настороженно, потом сокрушенно выдохнула и, уставившись в пол, заговорила:

— Это был вечер после тренировки. Я был в душевой. Думал, что там никого больше нет и… Кхм, забылся. А ты меня застукал. — Щеки еще сильнее покрылись румянцем. — И ты ничего не сказал, просто стоял и смотрел. Это было… странно. И после ты больше ни разу не называл меня девчонкой.

Маркус побледнел, немного заторможенно достал из кармана палочку и направил ее на Вуда. Да, именно Вуда.

— Фините инкантатем.

Путы испарились. Вуд принялся растирать затекшие руки и ноги.

— Флинт, ты — хренов псих, — буркнул он, наконец, задрав голову.

Маркус глядел на него сверху вниз, не зная, что сказать. Он хотел бы уйти, но его держали вопросы. Он нервно облизал губы и задал самый главный:

— Вуд, зачем ты ко мне полез?

Тот посмотрел с осторожностью, а потом как-то легкомысленно пожал плечами и просто ответил:

— Мне показалось, что ты будешь не против. Ошибся.

Вуд поднялся на ноги, отряхнул штанины и направился к выходу. Он казался очень расстроенным. Маркус резко схватил его за плечо, однако в этот раз Вуд ловко вывернулся и отскочил назад.

— Отвали! — огрызнулся он и выбежал на улицу.

Маркус помедлил всего пару мгновений и, ругнувшись, ринулся за ним вдогонку.

— Не ошибся! — крикнул он, снова хватая Вуда за плечо, вынуждая притормозить и развернуться.

— Что? — нахмурился тот, сбросив с себя руку Маркуса.

— Не. Ошибся, — отрывочно проговорил Маркус. — В отличие от меня.

Вуд пару раз озадаченно моргнул. Но, похоже, его все меньше и меньше волновало происходившее ранее. Потому что его губы медленно растянулись в широкой улыбке, а глаза заблестели ярче. Маркус почувствовал небывалое воодушевление. Такое, которое бывает при первом полете на новой метле — предвкушение, счастье, легкость.

— Я… — начал было Маркус и замолчал, не зная, что ему еще сказать. А потом подумав, что терять нечего, собрал всю свою решимость и сделал шаг вперед. Он уверенно положил ладонь Вуду на загривок и, притянув к себе, прижался к его губам своими.

Этот поцелуй понравился Маркусу больше. Он длился дольше и был куда чувственнее, так что на него отзывалось все тело. Разрывать его совсем не хотелось.

— И что, в этот раз даже не свяжешь? — усмехнулся Вуд, когда это, наконец, произошло.

— Посмотрим, — Маркус с легкой ухмылкой прижал его к себе, с удовольствием отмечая упругие мышцы под рубашкой.

Вдруг позади хрустнула ветка, они обернулись на шум. Из-за угла сарая выглядывала Эловин Гастингс. Она выглядела совершенно обескураженной. Вуд инстинктивно дернулся назад, но Маркус удержал его, обняв покрепче, и посмотрел на Эловин так выразительно, как только мог. Девушка обиженно поджала губы и сорвалась с места.  
Глядя ей вслед, Маркус с облегчением выдохнул, а Вуд поинтересовался:

— Я чего-то не знаю?

— Неважно, — Маркус покачал головой, радуясь, что он не в курсе преследования Эловин.

— А если растреплет? — снова спросил Вуд, а Маркус пожал плечами.

— Пусть. Разве нет?

Он приподнял бровь, ожидая ответа. Вуд задумался и улыбнулся.

— Пусть, — согласился он.

Постояв молча еще какое-то время, Вуд мягко высвободился из объятий. Маркус смотрел ему в глаза, чувствуя себя, как в рождественское утро после вручения подарков.

— Слушай, — заговорил Вуд, — у нас же свободный урок. Правда, большую его часть я просидел в сарае, но все же… Полетаем?

И не дождавшись ответа, он юркнул в сарай, чтобы тут же вернуться с метлой в руке. Маркус проводил взглядом его, взлетающего в небо, и тоже отправился за своим «Нимбусом». Забавно, ему казалось, что на сегодня он уже налетался. Однако в нем вновь проснулись силы. Сев на метлу и зажав под мышкой квоффл, Маркус вылетел из сарая и помчался к кольцам, возле которых уже парил Вуд.

Это была первая ошибка в жизни Маркуса, о которой он нисколько не сожалел.


	10. Подарок

— Я ненавижу Чарли Уизли, — с чувством произнес Маркус.

Оливер лишь легкомысленно повел плечом, продолжая орудовать волшебной палочкой. Магия постепенно возвращала на свои места упавшую мебель и склеивала побитую посуду. Их дом выглядел так, словно по ему прошел тайфун — все было вверх дном! И если поломанные и разбросанные по полу вещи всего лишь возмущали, а со свернутой и покоцанной елкой можно было смириться, то полностью опустошенная каминная полка с их кубками и медалями оказалась весьма ощутимым ударом по маркусовому самолюбию.

— Чем он думал вообще? — продолжал он ворчать.

— Это же была шутка! — вступился Оливер за своего бывшего капитана и взмахнул палочкой, поднимая елку на подставку.

— Офигеть как смешно! — буркнул Маркус. — Почему у всех Уизли так туго с юмором?

Он зло покосился на наскоро накодолдованную им самим кошачью переноску — первое, что пришло в голову. Ведь он понятия не имел, как содержат этих тварей нормальные люди. Хотя вряд ли нормальному человеку пришло бы в голову держать это дома. В школе, кажется, подобных зверушек не водилось. По крайней мере, Маркус их там не встречал. Но безумный лесничий Хагрид вполне мог — Драко как-то рассказывал, что ему пришло в голову держать в своей хибаре дракона. А дракон куда опаснее, чем… Мерлин! Спасибо, что тупой Уизли не прислал им хвосторогу!

Маркус осторожно поднял переноску и заглянул за прутья — из темноты на него испуганно таращились два круглых блестящих глаза.

— Ладно, ладно, мир, — тихо сказал Маркус и проснунул внутрь пальцы. — Может, ты есть хочешь? Оливер, они же не хищные?

— Вроде бы, нет. Не помню, если честно.

Маркус решил рискнуть и пальцы не убрал. Он почувствовал, как их старательно обнюхивают, и улыбнулся, потому что это было щекотно. Вдруг в его безымянный палец вцепились коготки и попытались стянуть обручальное кольцо.

— Эй! — возмутился Маркус, одернув руку.

Он обернулся на Оливера, который уже закончил приводить дом в порядок. Теперь он вытирал взмокший лоб, будто убирался без помощи магии. Оливер встретил взгляд Маркуса и пожал плечами. Мол, а чего ты ожидал от такого зверя. Маркус сдвинул брови и выжидательно не моргал. Наконец, Оливер протяжно выдохнул:

— Да-да, мне очень жаль. — А потом перевел взгляд на их непрошенного гостя. — Надо отправить его назад Чарли или отдать Хагриду, например.

— Пусть сначала вернет деньги и наши награды! — напомнил Маркус и почесал небритый подбородок. — Кстати, ты не знаешь, как это сделать?

Оливер в раздумьях выпучил глаза и закусил губу, а потом едва ли не подпрыгнул от осенившей идеи.

— У нас же учебники остались!

И метнулся к кладовке. Там в его старом школьном сундуке с полустертыми буквами на бирке «О. Вуд» до сих пор хранились их учебники и свитки. Маркус когда-то порывался от них избавиться, но Оливер упрямо не давал ему это сделать. Память и все тут. И вот теперь эта «память», наконец-то, могла пригодиться.

Они выволокли сундук из кладовки, расселись рядом и принялись изучать его содержимое. Чего там только не было! Маркус даже позабыл о звере в кошачьей переноске — так зачитался своими лекциями по зельеварению.

— О, смотри! Мои старые схемы! — радостно воскликнул Оливер, вытряхивая стопку искаляканных листочков из «Истории магии».

Маркус пролистал свои конспекты до конца и обнаружил рисунок собственного авторства. На нем был изображен Оливер с бладжером вместо головы.

— О, смотри! Портрет моего будущего мужа! — передразнил он.

Оливер с улыбкой шмякнул его книжкой по голове и принялся искать дальше. Наконец, он выудил из недр сундука потрепанный учебник в красной обложке, на которой витиеватым шрифтом было выведено имя автора — Н. Скамандер.

— Хоть какая-то польза будет от того, что записался на этот предмет, — сказал Оливер и торжественно раскрыл разворот с заголовком «Нюхлеры». — Вот!

И они склонились над учебником, как десять лет назад, когда вместе готовились к сдаче ЖАБА. Сведений было довольно много, и в целом Маркус не видел ничего интересного и полезного в этом животном. Ну разве что использовать в диверсиях против врагов. И в который раз недобро помянул Уизли за подарочек к Рождеству.

— Тут написано, что надо пощекотать ему живот, чтобы вернуть украденное, — произнес Оливер.

— Угу, — мрачно отозвался Маркус. — Я этого делать не буду.

Оливер ухмыльнулся.

— Что, нюхлера испугался?

— Ты видел, как он мне в палец вцепился? — возмутился Маркус. — И, вообще, ты у нас гриффиндорец, ты и щекоти.

Оливер закатил глаза, вздохнул, бросил книжку в сундук и поднялся на ноги. На его лице была написана решимость. Он подошел к переноске и расправил плечи, будто собираясь прыгать с обрыва. Затем он открыл дверцу и ловко перехватил тут же подорвавшегося сбежать нюхлера. Крепко удерживая его за лапки одной рукой, он принялся щекотать ему живот. Нюхлер жмурился, извивался, а из его кармана посыпались кубки, медали, монеты, вилки, ложки, елочные украшения и еще Мерлин знает что. Пока пол не был снова полностью завален, Маркус выхватил свою палочку и принялся быстро отправлять предметы по местам. Он был не так терпелив, как Оливер, поэтому ворох шаров он просто приклеил к елке, и теперь они свисали комом. Оливер недовольно посмотрел на это и вручил нюхлера Маркусу в руки.

— Я сам, — проворчал он и принялся развешивать шарики по веткам. Это все равно имело мало смысла, учитывая, что сама елка уже была изрядно помята.

Маркус отвернулся от этого удручающего зрелища и посмотрел на нюхлера. Сам же нюхлер заметно погрустнел. Он с жалостью смотрел, как собранное им добро возвращается на свои места, и едва слышно поскуливал. Марксу, кажется, впервые стало стыдно перед животным. Он схватил с полки снитч, подписанный Эйданом Линчем, и сунул нюхлеру. Тот мгновенно вцепился в подарок лапками и быстро запихнул его в свой карман. Маркус рассмеялся.

— Хитрая ты морда.

Он аккуратно вернул нюхлера в переноску и защелкнул замок.

— Может, отправим его после Рождества? — предложил он, внезапно для самого себя. — Праздник же…

Оливер вскинул брови в удивлении, но, подумав, кивнул.

— Главное, не выпускай его. Кажется, сегодня я перевыполнил свой годовой объем уборки дома.

Довольный ответом Маркус вернулся к сундуку, прихватил с собой учебник Скамандера и бухнулся на диван.

— Что, в магозоологи решил податься? — поинтересовался Оливер.

— Мерлин упаси, — фыркнул Маркус. — Но надо же за ним нормально ухаживать, пока он у нас.

— Ты так говоришь, будто он здесь надолго. — Маркус проигнорировал его слова, и Оливер ехидно улыбнулся. — Больше не боишься за свои пальцы?

Маркус оттопырил средний и, сладко улыбнувшись, принялся листать учебник, чтобы найти нужный параграф. Оливер понаблюдал за ним какое-то время, после чего направил палочку на камин и разжег огонь. Он устроился рядом с Маркусом, растянувшись во весь рост. Взглянув на обложку, Оливер сказал:

— Ты знаешь, что Ньют Скамандер был охотником в школьной сборной?

— Серьезно?

— Да. Я видел его имя на кубках школы.

Маркусу этот факт биографии Скамандера пришелся по душе. Вряд ли он был таким уж хорошим игроком, раз не пошел в спорт после школы. Но все же. Выяснив все, что хотела, Маркус отложил учебник и отправился на кухню. Оливер остался на диване и с любопытством наблюдал, как он возвращается, неся в руках миску с молоком. Маркус открыл дверцу переноски, поставил внутрь миску и быстро закрыл. Он смотрел, как нюхлер забавно пьет молоко своим клювом, издавая громовое бульканье.

— Из тебя бы вышел неплохой магозоолог, — мечтательно произнес Оливер.

— Мне и в охотниках неплохо, — усмехнулся Маркус.

Он легонько постучал пальцем по крышке переноски и вернулся на диван, вынуждая Оливера потесниться.

— Если хочешь, можем оставить его на все рождественские каникулы, — тихо сказал Оливер.

Маркус покосился на него.

— Не боишься, что снова тут бардак устроит?

Оливер прикрыл глаза и сонно пробормотал:

— Нет, ведь в следующий раз убираться будешь ты.

Маркус усмехнулся. Он еще раз взмахнул палочкой, зажигал на елке огоньки. Теперь в доме стало совсем уютно. В камине потрескивание поленья, нюхлер все так же шумного пил молоко, а за горящей гирляндой не было видно ободранных веток. Маркус притянул Оливера к себе ближе и зарылся носом в его лохматую макушку.


End file.
